


Exsanguination

by Borsari



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Моя маленькая Муха, ты прекрасна и умна,Как чудесны твои крылья, как бриллиант горят глаза!В моей комнатке на полке можешь зеркало найти.В нём себя увидишь, Прелесть, только в гости заходи."Паук и Муха", Мария Хоувит
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 1





	Exsanguination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/gifts).
  * A translation of [Exsanguination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/754258) by [Croik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik). 



— Скажите, если станет неприятно или вы захотите остановиться, — говорит Ганнибал, прежде чем обхватить пальцами горло Уилла.  
Первое, о чем думает Уилл, это то, что ему уже неприятно. Ему не нравится быть в кабинете Ганнибала, он не его пациент. Ему не нравится, как на него сверху нависает все это огромное пустое пространство, ему не нравится темнота. Но он все равно держит глаза закрытыми, слушая, как стучит его собственное сердце. Бух, бух, бух. Его кадык дергается под большой ладонью. Уилл чувствует давление пальца на яремную вену.  
Это чересчур для дружеского визита.  
А потом пространство вокруг начинает заполняться. Подобно протекающей плотине, в его мозг просачиваются первые вопросы, удивляясь, что задумал Ганнибал, почему до сих пор не спросил, почему его руки — руки психиатра — такие грубые. Уилл уже встречал психиатров раньше, и у большинства из них не было таких рук. А за этими руками хоть и хорошо ухаживают, но вот скрывать тупые мозолистые бороздки не удается. На кончике каждого пальца Уилл чувствует словно вырезанные глубокие впадины, чувствует своим горлом все завитки. Он видит образ Ганнибала, вспыхивающего желтым и фиолетовым.  
Он представляет себе белый порошок на своем лице, латексные перчатки и сигнальную ленту и думает о том, как трудно будет снять с него отпечаток, ведь он не брился уже три дня.  
Сердце Уилла стучит на его губах, стучит у него в носу. Бух, бух, бух. Ганнибал сжимает пальцы несильно, но даже такое небольшое давление препятствует нормальному току крови, отчего лицо Уилла начинает покалывать. Булавки и иголки напоминают ему о ногах насекомых, ползающих по телу. В звенящих ушах слышны выстрелы. Плюшевая подушка под головой — гробовая подкладка. Дамба рушится. Все вокруг темное, но оно уже не пустое. Это свежая взрыхленная земля на глубине в шесть футов. Ему становится холодно.  
Уилл стискивает зубы, сжимает кулаки на подлокотниках. Он сдерживает себя, потому что знает, что должен. Ганнибал не играет в бессмысленные игры — в этом всем есть смысл. Реши головоломку, пройди испытание. Поэтому Уилл снова сосредотачивается на руке Ганнибала на своей трахее. Она тяжелая и горячая и такая непривычно уверенная. Любой человек, так долго держащий руку в одном положении, уже давно должен был вздрогнуть или пошевелиться. Но не Ганнибал. Уилл вдруг понимает, что не уверен, как давно он сидит с закрытыми глазами.  
— Доктор Лектер? — хрипит он.  
— Да, Уилл?  
Голос Ганнибала, такой спокойный, раздается прямо рядом с ухом, проникая сквозь трещины в сером веществе Уилла. Уилл опять думает о выстрелах. Он прижимает руки к стулу и вспоминает, каким скользким от пота был пистолет, вспоминает кровь на лице. Он помнит, как его мир раскололся, подобно бездонной пропасти. А он перед ней — дрожащее, беззащитное ничтожество. Бульк, бульк, бульк. Красные пятна на плиточном полу сводят его с ума, но появляется Ганнибал и широкой грубой рукой останавливает поток. Он вспоминает, что Ганнибал спас тогда жизнь.  
И Уилл задается вопросом, каково это — чувствовать, как из тебя вырывается жизнь. Накрывает холодом от потери крови, артерии разрушаются. Легкие трепещут, напрягаясь, а кончики пальцев рук и ног немеют. В пустой темноте Уилл чувствует, как его тело покалывает, от него веет холодом. Когда он пытается сделать вдох, его грудь захлебывается от паники, на его горле горячая сталь. Жуткая рана набухает от крови, и только крепкая рука Ганнибала не дает ей пролиться.   
— Я… — Уилл дергается в кресле, открывает рот, когда не может вдохнуть такой необходимый воздух. Он просто не в состоянии это сделать через разорванную трахею.  
— Да, Уилл?  
Уилл пытается ответить. Когда у него не получается, он отлепляет одну руку от подлокотника и вслепую хватает Ганнибала за рукав. На что похожа смерть? В уголках глаз скапливаются слезы, когда кислорода начинает не хватать. Все, что Уилл может делать сейчас, это цепляться за человека рядом и думать о том, что стоит этому человеку отойти, как кровь хлынет потопом.   
— Уилл, — мягко говорит Ганнибал, — скажите мне остановиться.  
Уилл давится, мычит несогласно и вскидывает вторую руку, прижимая ее к спине Ганнибала, удерживая его на месте. Он умрет, если Ганнибал начнет двигаться. Он уже умирает.  
— Все хорошо. Все хорошо, Уилл. Скажите мне.  
— Нет, — хрипит Уилл. Его глаза все еще крепко закрыты.  
— Все хорошо, — Ганнибал проводит большим пальцем по челюсти Уилла. — Когда будете готовы.  
Ганнибал чертовски терпеливый. Даже врач не может быть таким спокойным, когда кровь стучит по пальцам. Бульк, бульк, бульк. И Уилл вспоминает, что именно в этом все дело. Он открывает глаза и видит Ганнибала. Наверно, именно так видела самого Уилла умирающая молодая девушка: пристально смотрящего на него, напряженного, но не безумного, с размытыми чертами лица из-за слез. Не ангел, а надежный спаситель. Уилл пытается копнуть глубже, пытается поставить себя на ее место и понять, что значит быть вырванным из бездны, но Ганнибал вдруг наклоняет голову. Уилл моргает и видит себя таким, каким его видит Ганнибал: обычным человеком в старом кресле, небритым, с глазами на мокром месте, мечтающим наяву. Простым ребенком.  
— Хватит, — говорит Уилл.  
Ганнибал распрямляет пальцы, отпуская его горло. Уилл глубоко вздыхает, и горячая кровь толчками вырывается из его разорванной глотки, заливая воротник. Он умирает всего на секунду, а потом все заканчивается. Он снова цел.  
Уилл отпускает Ганнибала, кладя руки на колени. Ганнибал тоже уже не держит его, но не отстраняется. Он опирается о подлокотник и с сочувствующим восхищением наблюдает за Уиллом, который возвращается из собственного воображения, словно наркоман, заглатывающий целительный воздух. С каждой секундой мир возвращается на место. Бух, бух, бух.  
Уилл проводит рукой по глазам. Прошло уже столько лет, а ему до сих пор дико стыдно, когда кто-то видит его в таком состоянии. Хуже то, что сейчас это видит именно этот человек. Ганнибал и без таких представлений способен видеть больше других. Это нечестно.  
Уилл смотрит на него, позволяя возмущению и недоверию выстроить новые доспехи вокруг своего разума, а потом спрашивает:  
— Зачем?  
— Любопытство, — Ганнибал встает и подходит к столу у стены, чтобы налить стакан воды. — Я хотел увидеть, что вы будете делать.  
Уилл хмыкает. Стены вокруг встают на свои места.  
— Вы всех своих пациентов душите?  
— Я вас едва коснулся, — вежливо отвечает Ганнибал, протягивая Уиллу стакан. А Уилл не хочет его принимать, но горло у него совсем сухое, поэтому он все-таки берет его. — К тому же, — продолжает Ганнибал, когда Уилл аккуратно отпивает воду маленькими глотками, — вы не мой пациент.  
— Джек Кроуфорд мог бы с этим не согласиться, — говорит Уилл скорее устало, чем зло.  
— Меня просили только понаблюдать, не более, — Ганнибал дергает уголком губ. — Я бы не согласился на что-то другое. В вас нет ничего, что требует лечения, Уилл.  
Ганнибал снова протягивает к нему руку, а Уилл замирает, чтобы через мгновение мелко вздрогнуть от легкого прикосновения ногтя к невидимому шраму. Уиллу чудится на коже натяжение свежих швов. Это только вопрос времени, когда они снова раскроются. Когда кровь вновь хлынет наружу, его собственных рук может и не хватить.  
Но Ганнибал лишь улыбается.  
— Вы мне очень нравитесь, — говорит он, — таким, какой вы есть.


End file.
